The Tenth Sick Day
by greygirl98
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries,but the story is good though. So, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I just love Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and I really wanted to write a story for this category, but I didn't know how. So, after almost a week of thinking it through, I give to you….my Ferris Bueller story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

I laid in bed, practically dying from my cold. That sounded like something Cameron would say, but it was true. My face was paste white, I had a fever of one hundred and two, and I could barely smell the chicken soup Cameron made for me sitting on the night stand. I Emerson Montay was dying from a common cold. I rolled over on my side, hoping I could at least eat some of the soup before it got too cold. When I finally sat up with the bowl and had the spoon raised to my chapped lips, the phone's obnoxious ringing tone echoed through my quiet house.

'_It's probably the school._' I thought as I peeled myself off my bed.

I stumbled down the hallway, tripping on the fluffy white carpet, and into the kitchen where the wall phone proudly sat. I shuffled over mumbled a stuffy sounding hello.

"Hey Emerson, its Ferris. I heard your sick today, well so am I!" Ferris squealed on the other end.

I rolled my blue blood shot eyes. "Why are you so excited about that? Shouldn't you be dying on your bed like I was?"

I heard a laugh and then the piano parts of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' being played. Instead of the soft piano notes, I heard a mixture of coughs, sneezes, and other noises the sickly would make.

"You sound like your boyfriend. Come on, I heard there's going to be a Motley Crew concert at the lake tonight, and besides it's Friday…Rooney is probably too tired to notice I'm gone. Oh, and Cameron is coming too."

My eyes shot open. "Ferris, I want to graduate this month, and Cameron didn't say anything about a Motley Crew concert."

"Well, I know how much you want to meet Mick Mars, and I was thinking you would want to go."

"I really do, but I heard the tickets were sold out and I feel like crap."

Just as I said that, Cameron opened the door and glared at the phone. He trudged over, and before he grabbed the phone to scream at Ferris, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I sighed and put my head on his chest and listened to him chew Ferris out.

"Ferris, you don't even have the…no I…yes Emerson likes Mick Mars…I hope not more than me…You just want to bum a ride off of me…no your not The Walrus…Ugh I…fine…Let her get dressed first….gosh your pushy." I heard him say and then hang up the phone.

I felt him shake his head and then I felt his hands on my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head 'yes' and pulled my head off of his chest. I couldn't believe I was actually skipping school to go to the lake! Of course it wasn't actually skipping, I was really sick, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Ferris, Cameron, and I had been friends since the third grade when I taught the both of them how to climb the ropes in gym class. We maintained out friendship throughout the elementary school years, grew into crazy teenagers and the three of us were still the best of friends. When freshman year rolled around, Cameron and I took our friendship status to the next level when I happily agreed to be his girlfriend, and we stayed smitten ever since.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." he whispered as we walked to my bedroom.

I shook my head 'no' as we climbed into bed together and just sat there watching 'Who's the Boss?'

"No, Cam, I really want to go. You know how badly I've wanted those tickets, but they are insanely hard to get. I'll go dying or not." I said with a smile spread across my burning cheeks.

I could tell Cameron was about to protest, but he held his tongue when I practically tackled him with one of my killer hugs.

"Please, Cam. I know how much you like the Crew too!" I heard a loud chuckle as I continued to squeeze him to death.

"Fine, fine! But go get dressed! You look like the mailbox after my mom hit it with her Station Wagon."

I laughed too, because I knew how bad Mrs. Frye was at driving; I must have looked pretty bad then.

"Gee, Cam, is that what you think of me?" I teased.

"No, you're gorgeous! Even when you're sick you look like Molly Ringwald!"

I blushed, and you could tell it wasn't my fever. "Aww thanks."

After that I tumbled out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out skinny jeans with a few frayed holes in them, and an old, vintage Beatles t-shirt. I grabbed my black converse and took a teaspoon of cough medicine.

"You sure you want to go?"

I giggled and said yes for what seemed like the hundredth time. He probably didn't want go to the concert.

"Ferris is going to wonder where you are with his ride. You don't want Rooney to catch him waiting outside, do you?" I asked.

"Serves him right. He skipped school nine times, and I think it's time he got caught. Even if I was to skip, I'd be caught in a heartbeat." Cam snorted.

I shook my head in amusement. The two were practically brothers, and they both wanted the worst for each other. I couldn't stand it at times, you know that whole ripping on my boyfriend thing, but in the end, they were always friends. Last time I checked up on their friendship, Ferris wanted nothing to do with Cameron, and Cam couldn't have cared less if Ferris fell in a hole. That was yesterday.

I carefully moved and walked across the hall to the bathroom where I quickly changed and got ready for the morning. The whole time, I was singing a Wayne Newton song and I could practically hear the rest of the song being sung for me outside. I looked out my window, and saw Ferris standing out there singing with me. He looked pretty upset.

"Where's Cam? Rooney came looking for me again." He asked.

I swear he was a creep. Not Ferris, but Mr. Rooney. I must have caught him outside my house at least four times, looking for a sign that I skipped school that day. Well, my mom finally freaked when I told her that there was a "prowler" outside. She let Tiberius out and Mr. Rooney was sent to the hospital for stitches.

"He's inside. Grace and Mr. Rooney know where I live, so you might as well come in before they find you."

And with that, Ferris moved as fast as he could just to get in my house. The last time I saw him move that fast was when my dad thought Ferris bent his favorite golf clubs with a pair of roller skates and a lighter. How my dad got that in his head, I'll never know. Ferris walked in and sat on the couch with Cam. When I walked out of the bathroom, looking ten times better than I did before, Ferris was looking at a picture of my dad and myself.

"You know, your dad is a dead ringer for Alice Cooper." he said.

I looked at the picture and completely agreed. My dad, or Mr. Montay as the boys call him, had the long black hair and the same facial features as the singer. When I was seven, my dad and I would go to the local super market and watch all the kids do double takes at him. He even wore leather pants which my mom, on occasion, would have to squeeze him into.

Cameron took the picture and stared at it for a while. "He's right. Stupid, but right."

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to get out of here before Rooney saw us all gathering around a picture of my father. To my luck, my Alice Cooper looking dad scared the crap out of the middle aged man.

They both got up and sauntered over to the front to with me following at their heels. The warm June air felt so nice on my clammy skin and I just wanted to stay outside forever.

"Hey uh, Cam. Are we going to drive…this?" Ferris asked while pointing at Cameron's car.

"It's not that bad. Maybe my dad took out the radio, but it still gets us where we need to be."

"Fine, just drive us to your house." Ferris insisted.

Cameron, I could tell, didn't want to argue so he unlocked the doors and let us pile in before him. Ferris sat in the front and I lounged in the back seat. The old car backed out of my drive way, and made its way through the neighborhood. It took at least ten minutes to get to Cam's house, and when we made it there, Ferris made a beeline to the garage.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I made it next to him.

He smiled a mischievous smile and then opened the double doors. Cameron came running over and practically fainted when Ferris touched the hood of the Ferrari. The fire truck red paint was no contaminated with Ferris's fingerprints. To Mr. Frye, the Ferrari was sacred and was not to be touched. Mrs. Frye and I weren't even aloud to touch it!

"Ferris, I don't think that's a good idea." Cameron said.

Ferris made some weird noises and then hopped into the front seat. Cam and I tried to get him out without touching the doors or the leather seats.

"My dad knows how many miles are on this thing! I'll be killed if he finds out!"

I moved around Cam and pulled at Ferris's leather jacket. He wouldn't budge and I knew that we would have no choice but to join him.

"This could be the adventure of the season, Cam! We have to do this, we'll be careful and by the time we get this baby back in the garage, your old man won't know that it was ever used!"

"Yeah, but what if the miles do change? What are we going to do then?"

"We'll drive home backwards."

Even though I really wanted to drive in that amazing car, I knew Cameron wouldn't have given in. And to my surprise, he did and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat with the wind in my hair. Cam sat in the back on the folded back roof and watched all the cars pass around him. All I could think about was how nice it was outside, and how lovely this car was, and how Mr. Rooney was probably romping around Ferris's house while Jeanine gave Grace a hard time.

**Alright, sorry about the fluffiness between Cameron and his girlfriend. I try to be less….fluffy I guess. So, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe Cam let Ferris drive the car! Driving down the highway and into Chicago was the most thrilling experience of my life. I had never been in a car with no roof, and driving as fast as we did without one was amazing! Cam sat between Ferris and I in the back, and during the whole ride there he was holding my left hand. The two of them were acting suspicious. I forgot my glasses, so maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but they kept mouthing words to each other. They kind of looked angry, too. It was like watching a verbal fight on T.V., but there was no sound. Out of their words, the one I saw was 'ring'. It made no sense to me, but when we stopped in front a jewelry store, I could tell something was up.

"I thought we were going to see the Bears." I said as they hopped out of the car.

"Yeah we are, but Cam needed to stop here for a little while. His mom's birthday is coming up,"

Ferris went into the backpack he brought and pulled out a curly blond wig and thick black sunglasses.

"Put these on. I came prepared."

"You brought disguises?" I asked.

"Yes. Just in case anyone we know is in the city today."

I did as I was told and capped my chocolate brown hair into the ugly wig. My eyes were then shielded by the sunglasses. I couldn't see through them, it was all dark.

"We'll only be a few minutes." Cameron insisted after he kissed my cheek.

I heard them walk away and into the store. I wondered what they were going in there, sure they told me Mrs. Frye's birthday was coming up, which was true, but why now was my question. We had the whole weekend and the rest of the day! The Bears game was going to start soon, and I really wanted to see it. I rested my head on the back out the headrest and just let my thoughts wonder. I was interrupted when I heard a familiar sounding voice.

"Emerson?"

From behind my sunglasses my eyes grew as wide as saucers. It was my mom's voice. I panicked. My cheeks flushed, and I could feel my stomach move to my throat. I heard footsteps and then I smelled her perfume right in front of me. I could only see her teased blond hair from the tops of my glasses.

I cleared my throat, hoping that if I did that, I would sound older than I was and not eighteen.

"Excuse me?" I asked in my best Valley Girl voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am; I thought you were my daughter. You see she's home today and I thought she skipped so I-"

"Gag me with a spoon!" I interrupted.

I let the sunglasses fall to the bridge of my nose and watched my mother's face turn red with anger. She never accepted rudeness from anybody.

"You're an-"

That was all I heard. It was like I was Charlie Brown and she was the teacher. All I heard was 'Wah Wah Wah'. I was fixated on Ferris and Cam in the background. They were staring at my mother with fear etched into their faces. If I wasn't skipping school, and I was watching them, I would have laughed.

She huffed and walked away. That wasn't usually like my mother to just go like that, but as long as she was far away from me, I was perfectly fine! Two minutes later, Ferris and Cam ran toward the car.

"You need to buy better disguises!" I practically screamed at Ferris. "My mom almost caught me!"

I threw off the glasses and itchy wig and placed them in the back.

"Your right! That could have ended badly." Ferris said.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't want to know what would happen if I got caught! I wouldn't be able to buy any new records!"

Ferris started the car with a goofy grin on his face. "It could only happen to you, Em."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I know!"

We pulled out of our parallel parking position and headed toward the Chicago baseball stadium. I felt relieved that my mother didn't catch me, not only would my record player and all of my records would be taken; I wouldn't be aloud out of the house the whole summer. Cam and I wouldn't be able to see each other before I left for college. It was our last summer before I moved to California and he went to New York. The thought of us being so far apart broke my heart. I didn't want to leave him.

We pulled into the overly-crowded parking lot. Ferris handed me the wig and glasses back and told me to cover my hair better. Cam got a fake black moustache, and Ferris got a fedora hat, a moustache and sunglasses. We practically skipped through the parking lot.

"Tickets please." The old man at the ticket window said.

I looked at Cam and Ferris. I didn't have a ticket, and I sure knew they didn't have one either.

"Uh…look sir," Ferris began in a very fake New York accent. "I am the agent of the most important player of the Bears!"

Cam and I nodded, pretending to go along with his charade.

"This to my left," began pointing to Cameron. "Is his personal assistant…J.J. Jones. And this is his publicist Martika. Say hello Martika."

I didn't know why he chose that name. Was it Russian, Slovak, what? I cleared my throat again for the second time and brought out my best fake accent.

"Hello, Dahling!"

Ferris piped up again. "We need access to the stadium, sir."

The man shook his head like he was refusing. He was in fact refusing our entrance.

Cameron this time decided to speak. "Why won't you let us in?

"I don't believe you, that's why I won't let you in."

Ferris cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Give us a minute."

Ferris lead Cam and I over to the end of the line.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Ferris obviously didn't think this part through. "You'll have to put out."

My face turned red. I was not going to do that!

"No way in hell! Cam, say something!"

Cameron looked at Ferris. I couldn't tell if he was mad, but when he smiled a little bit, I almost hit the floor.

"Sorry, babe, but you're going to have to."

I was furious. "Are you kidding me? This has to be a joke! You are really agreeing?"

"Look, Em, you want to see the Bears play as much as we do. Showing a little bit will let us see them play. You're taking one for the team!"

I groaned, Ferris was right, I did want to see the Bears, but putting out? I actually couldn't believe Cam was going along with it!

"Fine! Don't ask me to do it again, 'cause I won't!"

Ferris grabbed my t-shirt sleeve and pulled it down to my shoulder. He did the same with the other sleeve. I looked awful. I hated looking this way, and the two of them knew it. We cut through people in line to the front. The guy looked right at me. I thought his eyes were going to explode.

"You may go in! I'm sorry, I recognize you guys at first. Sorry for the trouble." The guy said. The whole time he was looking at me.

We filed into the stadium with a bunch of other people. I pulled my t-shirt back into place.

"I'll buy you a foam finger." Ferris offered, trying to make the best of situation.

"I hate you," I growled.

Ferris and Cameron both laughed.

'What am I so mad about?' I thought. 'I'm skipping school, and I'm seeing the Bears play. I only had to pull my sleeves down.'

"We're sorry," Cam began. "It wasn't so bad, right?"

I shook my head. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I forgave them and then Cameron and I held hands all the way to our seats. Ferris bought hotdogs for all of us as I sat with my two favorite people and watching my favorite baseball play.

All I knew was that I wanted to skip school more often.

**Okay, there is chapter two! I hope you like it! Sorry about the creepy way they got into the baseball game, but I thought that would happen if they took a girl with them and didn't get in. I hope you like my story so far, and sorry about the long wait. I have been REALLY REALLY busy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, update time! Sorry for being M.I.A for a while, I was pretty busy with school and such, but whatever, I'm back now! So, let's get the show on the road, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emerson.**

"C'mon, Cam! Jump in the pool! It won't hurt you!" Ferris yelled to Cameron who was sitting on the diving board.

We were all swimming in crazy Mrs. D's pool while she was at work. How it came to trespassing? I have no idea, but it did and it was seriously bothering Cameron. He was just dangling his feet from the board with this intense look on his face. Truth be told, it bothered me a bit. I swam up to him and hauled myself up onto the concrete ground.

"Let's go swimming," I practically whispered to him while holding his hand. "Please? You look sick."

As soon as I said that, Cameron fell face first into the pool and sunk to the bottom.

"CAMERON!" I screamed throwing myself into the pool.

It was too late for me; I couldn't reach the bottom even if I tried. My head bobbed to the surface quickly and as I gasped for breath, I called for Ferris.

"FERRIS DO SOMETHING!"

Ferris was already halfway down under when I realized I was only yelling at myself. What was I going to do without Cameron? If Ferris didn't save him…well, I didn't even want to think about that.

"Oh, dear God!" Ferris breathed as he reached the surface, carrying my boyfriend.

He dragged Cameron to the side of the pool and out of the water. We both hovered over him, slapping his face, hoping he'd wake up.

"We killed him!" I wailed, not even caring that I was crying.

Almost a minute after I said that, Cameron's eye fluttered open and a goofy smile crept over his features.

"Ferris Bueller, you're my hero…" he croaked, still smiling.

I thought I was going to kill him right there and then, and Ferris almost choked him.

"Are you kidding me?" He yelled while punching Cam's arm.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Cam smiled, not even caring about the blows to his arm.

Ferris let up on him and let Cam get to his feet. I was sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dipped in, feeling absolutely sick to my stomach. That was the worst joke I've ever witnessed.

"Em," Cam said while laughing, enveloping me in a hug. "It's cool. Don't fret about it…"

"Don't even think about touching me, Cameron Frye!"

Ferris snorted from the other side of the pool at my words. He was so immature sometimes…but that's why we loved Ferris.

"Oh, c'mon Emmie, get a sense of humor!" Cam tried again.

My head whipped around. "A sense of humor? A sense of humor! I thought you were dead! That's not funny Cam!"

"Ooh, Cam's in the doghouse!" Ferris giggled.

Cameron hugged me tighter and lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, now worrying about myself.

Cameron hopped onto the diving board and walked to the edge. "Cam…Cam…no, what are you- CAM!"

Cameron gave me a huge shove out of his arms, causing me to go flying in the pool. He jumped in after me, making the biggest splash I'd ever seen. Pretty soon I felt his arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered into my ear.

I leaned against him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

"Aw, guys, you're going to make me cry!" Ferris called from the diving board.

Cameron never let go of me; even when he jumped and swam toward us, demanding to be loved, too. Our love-fest was broken up, unfortunately, by Mrs. D.

"Oh, sh-" Ferris was cut off immediately by Mrs. D's unbelievable screaming.

"I'm calling the police on you kids!"

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, practically shaking.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Ferris began. "Run!"

With me still in his grip, Cameron hoisted us both quickly out of the pool and onto the deck where we retrieved our things and scrambled to the driveway.

Once there, all of us hopped in, not even caring we were soaked.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" I screamed as Ferris peeled out of the driveway and his development.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That was close…"Ferris said in between bites of disco fries.

We were all sitting at diner, enjoying a snack. We were seated outside, due to our dampness. I was almost dry, though, and the weather was beautiful, anyway.

"I really thought we were going to go downtown." I said after sipping my Coke.

"My dad's going to kill me about the car's seats. I think he knows how to detect leather damage…"

"Cam, calm down." Ferris breathed.

"No, I'm serious. That man knows everything about that car! One time he told me he counted all the little holes on the seats! One hundred and five on each!"

Ferris rolled his eyes. "You need to learn how to live, buddy."

"I am living…just cautiously." Cameron retorted.

"No, no….not cautiously. You need to take a breather and just let it all go!"

I watched the both of them compete with each other back and forth. Sooner or later, the were on the topic of taking risks.

"I know what taking a risk is, Ferris."

"No, you don't! I'll show you what taking a risk is."

Ferris dropped a twenty on the table to pay for our food, and then made us follow him to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little worried.

Ferris put on his sunglasses and gave me a wicked grin. "It's a surprise!"

We all knew that when Ferris did surprises…he _did_ surprises. I remember on my seventeenth birthday, when he got me a 'surprise'. As it turned out, in the middle of lunch period, in front of everybody, Ferris got Cameron to roll out a huge cake into the courtyard. Boy, did I get a surprise! Ferris jumped out in a neon Speedo, holding my turtle, Samson. To be honest, I was really scared as to what this surprise was going to be.

Ferris must have sensed my uneasiness and turned to me. "It has nothing to do with cakes, or Speedos….or turtles. Trust me."

**There you have it! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I can update sooner. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
